wolfsrainfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kiba
thumbBiographie: Kiba (Japanisch bedeutet auf Deutsch Reißzahn oder Fangzahn) ist ein weißer und sehr stolzer Wolf, der schon von klein auf den Drang verspürt das Paradies (Rakuen) zu suchen und zu finden. Sein erster Halt ist in Cold City, in der er die Wölfe Tsume, Hige und Toboe, aber auch den Wolfsjäger- und hasser Quent Yaiden und seinen treuen Hund Blue,den Adeligen Darcia, die Blumenjungfrau Cheza, den Polizisten Hubb und die Wissenschaftlerin Cher kennen lernt. Kiba ist ungefähr 17 Jahre alt. Kiba ist der Anführer des Rudels. Kiba folgt seinen Instinkten. Er kann die Anwesenheit des Blumenmädchens spüren und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihr, die eine besondere Verbindung zu ihm zu haben scheint. Er ist Menschen gegenüber misstrauisch und anfänglich lehnt er es sogar in Städten ab, eine menschliche Form anzunehmen. Nachdem er Cheza getroffen hat, versucht er alles, um sie zu beschützen und mit ihrer Hilfe ins Paradies zu gelangen, was nur Wölfen zugängig ist. Er ist ein großer, schneeweißer Wolf. Charakter Kiba ist sehr zielstrebig,neugierig,eigensinnig,stur,rechthaberisch,mutig,und abenteuerlustig. Wenn er ein Ziel vor Augen hat dann lässt er sich von Nichts und Niemanden davon abbringen. Er ist anderen gegenüber oft dominant und neutral.Er setzt lieber seinen eigenen Kopf durch als auf die Meinung der anderen zu hören. Wenn ihm jemand Probleme macht und seinem Ziel im weg steht dann will er nichts mit dieser Person zu tun haben. Er kann trotzalldem auch hilfsbereit,ehrlich,loyal,nett,verletzlich,verständnissvoll,verlässlich, und offen sein. Auch wenn er sich nach aussen hin gibt. Er ist der geborene Anführer wegen seines mutes und seiner verlässlichen zielstrebigen Art. Er hört grundsätzlich auf sein Gefühl und steckt seine Nase in alles rein, egal wie gefährlich es ist. Kiba folgt einzig und allein seinem Instinkt. Er ist eigentlich der Anführer des Rudels und lässt sich nicht gerne helfen, aber obwohl er manchmal sehr stur ist, hat er ein großes Herz und ist eine Kämpfernatur durch und durch. Jedoch muss Tsume ihn manchmal auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen, wenn er übereifrig wird. Er hat eine starke Persönlichkeit und die meiste Erfahrung, wenn es ums Überleben geht. Er weiß, was er will und deswegen hören die anderen Wölfe auch auf ihn und haben ihn sogar sehr gern, doch das merkt man erst etwas später. Kiba hat von allen Wölfen die stärkste Bindung zu Cheza. Er sagte zu Darcia,als dieser zu ihm sagte er hätte diese Idioten, die er Freunde nennt, gar nicht mitbringen müssen, "Kann sein, doch ohne meine Freunde hätte ich es nicht bis hier her geschafft, geschweige wollte es hierher schaffen". Was sich am Anfang nicht so gezeigt hat, wird im Laufe des Anime klar. Kiba werden die Freunschaften und das Rudel sehr wichtig. Von Menschen hällt er nicht sehr viel. Geschichte Kiba`s Familie wurde von Jaggaras Truppen angegriffen als er noch ein Baby war, ein rießiges Feuer wütete über das Land und schnitt seinem damaligen Rudel den Weg ab. Kiba hatte als einziger überlebt, seit dem quält ihn die Frage wieso gerade er als einziger überlebt hatte. Ein Indianer fand ihn als er noch klein war, nam ihn bei sich auf und kümmerte sich um ihn ,gab ihm Futter und brachte Kiba bei zu überleben,zu kämpfen, und eine menge andere Dinge. Kiba wuchs bei dem Indianer auf. Kiba fing ,als er etwas älter war ,an nach dem Paradies zu streben .Später zog er allein weiter um nach dem Paradies zu suchen. Angelogt von Cheza`s Mondblumenduft ging Kiba nach Cold City, wo er scheinbar tot, von Tsume und seiner Bande, in einem holen Baum gefunden wurde. Schnell macht Kiba bemerkbar das er noch lebt und greift Tsume`s Bande an, dann bemerkt er auch Tsume und verfolgt ihn .Anfangs reagierte er sehr bissig auf den Wolf der menschliche Gestalt annahm, und griff ihn an. Die beiden Kämpften. Doch als ein kleiner,verängstigter Junge aus Tsumes Bande kam, verschwand Kiba und ließ Tsume mit ein paar Wunden zurück. Der Wolfshasser Quent Yaiden bemekrte Kiba wie er als Wolf durch die Stadt streifte und schoss mit einer Pistole auf ihn. Kiba lag regungslos am Boden. Die Menschen hielten ihn für tot, weshalb ihn die Forscher in das Foschungszetrum brachten. In dem auch Cheza die Blumenjungfrau aus Foschungszwecken gehalten wird. Mit der Hilfe von Hige ,der neugierig duch`s Foschungszentrum schlich, konnte er sich befreien. Doch dann entschließt sich Kiba wieder einzufangen weil er zur Blumenjungfrau Cheza möchte. Hige kann Kiba`s entschluss nicht verstehen und macht dabei nicht mit. Daher lässt sich Kiba allein einfangen und in das Gefängnis bringen. Doch letzendlich entschließt sich Hige, Kiba zu helfen. Als die beiden sich befreiten und nach Cheza suchten, wurde die gerade jedoch vom Adeligen Darcia entführt. Hige und Kiba erzählen sich von einander und werden beste Freunde. Kiba erzält Hige auch vom Paradies und das er dort hin möchte, Hige ist sich zwar nicht sicher ob er wirklich an das Paradies glauben soll, aber er will Kiba helfen. Später lernen Kiba und Hige ,Toboe kennen ,sie schließen sich zusammen und verlassen ,zusammen mit Tsume. die Stadt. Und machen sich als gemeinsames Rudel auf den Weg ins Paradies. Später befreit sich Cheza aus den Fängen von Darcie und trifft auf die 4 Wölfe. Sie scheint besonders zu Kiba eine besondere Bindung zu haben. Kiba mag Cheza wirklich sehr und Kiba scheint sie auch sehr zu mögen, er versucht sie mit aller macht zu beschützen. Cheza und Kiba haben eine besondere Verbindung. Kiba mag Cheza nicht nur deswegen, weil sie die Blumenjungfrau ist, er scheint noch mehr für sie zu empfinden. Cheza mag Kiba auch genaus sehr, wie Kiba sie mag. Cheza bedeutet ihm mehr als alles andere. Er ist der Anführer des Rudel`s. Mit Tsume versteht sich Kiba anfangs nicht sehr gut, die beiden sind sehr stur, und oft verschiedener Meinung und sich natürlich beide sicher im recht zu sein, weshalb sie sich oft streiten. Doch mit der Zeit verstehen sie sich besser und werden Freunde. Am Ende sieht man, das die beiden doch Freunde geworden sind, und es nur nicht zugeben wollten. Sie haben sich gegeseitig beschützt. Blue schließt sich später der Grupper an ,Blue und Kiba waren anfangs keine Freunde, da Blue sich früher für einen Hund hielt und Kiba Angriff (was sie auch bei den Anderen tat). Als sie merkte das sie ein Halbwolf ist, schloss sie sich ihnen an. Kiba mag Blue sehr und will sie öffters beschützen aber von beiden Seiten wird nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfunden. Kiba mag Toboe auch sehr. Er bewundert die Stärke des noch kleinen Wolfes. Seinen Tod bedauerte er ziemlich, doch wie bei den anderen war er sich sicher ihn im Paradise wiederzusehen Im Laufe der Serie müssen er und die anderen sich mit den Adeligen Darcie und Jaggara,Quent,Wolfsfängern,und Menschen die Cheza einfangen wollen herumschlagen. In der letzten Folge trifft ihn besonders Cheza`s Tot hart. Mit allermacht versucht er sie noch zu retten aber er schafft es nicht. Cheza stirbt an Darcia`s verletzungen, sie löst sich auf um so das Paradies für Kiba zu öffnen. Im nächsten Moment ist er im Paradies. Und wird am Ende wie die anderen Wölfe, außer Blue, wieder geboren. Cheza wird auch wieder geboren, und zwar als Mondblume. *'Synchronsprcher/in: *'Japanisch (Original):Mamoru Miyano *'Deutsch:Marius Claren *'Englisch:Johny Yong Bosch Kiba, der weiße Wolf.jpg Kiba6.png wolfs-rain.jpg Wolf-s-Rain-Kiba-wolfs-rain-28902701-900-675.jpg kiba298.jpg 9d4f7ef8fb_63464829_o2.jpg kiba-wolfs-rain-11068638-600-450.jpg Kategorie:Charakter